One Day
by Tigra-Bengal
Summary: Loki has Arisa as his prisoner. He makes Clint show him human mating only for it to have dire consequences. I don't own Avengers, just Arisa.


Loki wanted to watch humans. He wanted to learn about them since he would soon be their ruler. He tapped his chin thinking about what he could do when his eyes fell on his prisoner. The huntress was chained in her cage with her arms outspread. Her head was bowed but he knew that it was not a gesture of weakness or submission. The huntress was a fierce fighter and he would have gladly made her one of his slaves but his spear hadn't worked. She had too much heart.

"You know, I just thought of way to learn about humans and torture you all at once," he told her sauntering over to the cage. Her head raised and she looked straight into his eyes.

"Bite me," she muttered. Loki laughed.

"I think I will leave that to Clint," he grinned maliciously. Her green eyes widened slightly but she gave no other signs of fear. Loki's archer, his favorite pet, came over.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes," Loki snapped his fingers and suddenly all three of them were in a lavish room with a huge comfortable bed. The huntress was laid out her wrists tied to the headboard.

"I want to learn about humans Barton. Show me how humans mate," Loki ordered.

"Yes sir," Barton replied. He went to the bed and began to take off his clothes. The huntress began to struggle in her bonds.

"Clint," her voice was low, desperate, "Please Clint, fight it. Don't do this." Barton didn't listen. He began to pull her pants off and she fought against valiantly. Loki settled himself into a chair watching amusedly. She had bit her lip silencing her words. Her eyes met his and the hatred in them took him by surprise. He hadn't known humans were capable of that much hate but there it was, burning in her eyes. That was a hatred that could bring down nations, kingdoms. The kind that would follow him wherever he went until one day his death would come by her hands. Her eyes promised that his death would be slow, painful, the agonizing striping away of skin until he was screaming in raw pain.

Loki shuddered. He had seen this huntress fight. For a moment he felt a tinge of fear then she looked away as Barton pressed his lips to hers. She kept her eyes open and Loki watched as they slowly emptied. He was surprised once more. She had done this before. She was carefully locking away any and all emotions. Her eyes grew hollow and she stared up at the ceiling as Clint began the mating ritual. Throughout the entire event the huntress didn't move. She let Barton take his pleasure and when it was over she lay completely and utterly still.

"Was that pleasing?" Barton asked. Loki ignored him waving him away. He was much more intrigued by this woman. The huntress. The door shut on Barton's exit. She still didn't move even when Loki went to stand next to her. Her lower half was naked and there was blood on the sheets. Barton had been rough with her.

"Little hunter girl, come back," Loki whispered. She didn't move but something flickered in her eyes. He waited but nothing happened after that. He clicked his tongue in shame and headed for the door.

"One day," came a soft barely heard whisper as his hand closed around the door. He turned and looked back at the prone figure. She hadn't moved. Shaking it off, he opened the door.

"One day," came the whisper again. He glanced back once more only to find that her eyes were locked with his. That hatred was back.

"One day I will kill you." Loki left the room shutting the door quickly. His hand was trembling. He stilled it with a small effort and stared at the wood paneling of the door.

"I am a god. I am not frightened of a small hunter child," he snarled before turning to walk away.

Seven days later there was a murder on Asgard. No one knew how it had been done or by whom but Loki was dead. He had been in his cell when someone had snuck in and killed the god slowly. There were parts of him all around the cell and on the wall, painted in his own blood, were two words.

_One day. _


End file.
